The present invention relates to tools for installing pull type fasteners and more particularly to such tools which are pneumatically-hydraulically or manually-hydraulically actuated.
The installation tools of the present invention are designed for use in setting multi-piece fasteners. The specific embodiments shown and described herein were designed for the installation of multi-piece pull type fasteners including two piece blind fasteners such as that described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,325 issued Sep. 5, 1989 to W. Smith for xe2x80x9cTwo Piece Blind Fastener with Lock Spindlexe2x80x9d and blind fasteners with more than two pieces such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,009 issued Jun. 20, 2000 to D. Hazelman for xe2x80x9cBlind Fastener With High Strength Blind Head . . . xe2x80x9d. The tools can also be adapted to install swage type fasteners such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,852 issued Feb. 25, 1992 to R. Dixon for xe2x80x9cHigh Strength Fastener And Methodxe2x80x9d.
Two piece fasteners of the type noted are set by hydraulic pressure which is used to create a relative axial pulling force applied by a nose assembly section between a pin and a sleeve or collar. With such fasteners installation is completed when a pintail portion of the pin is finally severed at a breakneck groove by the pulling force from the tool. Such fasteners can be installed by pneumatically-hyraulically actuated tools. In this case the hydraulic pressure is created by pneumatic pressure actuation. An example of such a tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,435, issued Apr. 8, 1986 to Port et al. Such tools can also be manually-hydraulically actuated. Examples of such tools are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,077, issued Feb. 3, 1981 to Gregory, U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,801, issued Apr. 28, 1981 to Gregory, U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,471 issued Dec. 25, 1984 to Gregory and U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,048 issued Apr. 5, 1988 to Gregory. There the hydraulic pressure is created by manual actuation. Such fasteners can be installed by pneumatically-hydraulically actuated tools. In this case the hydraulic pressure is created by pneumatic pressure actuation. An example of such a tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,435, issued Apr. 8, 1986 to Port et al. In addition pull type fasteners without a frangible pintail can be installed with the tools of the present invention.
In the installation of such pull type fasteners, it is desirable to have an installation tool which is compact and of a lightweight construction.
In the present invention, a construction is utilized which facilitates manufacture of both pneumatic-hydraulic and manual-hydraulic versions with both being of a compact lightweight construction. In this regard, a unique hydraulic pump section for providing the hydraulic pressure to the nose assembly section is provided and includes a series of valves which are in axial alignment and has a piston structure providing a coaxial fluid passage. As will be seen this hydraulic pump section with axially aligned valves having coaxial fluid passages facilitates manufacture and assembly of both the pneumatic and manually actuated tools while providing compact, lightweight structures. In this regard the hydraulic pump and the valves are substantially axially aligned together.
The pneumatic-hydraulic tool of the present invention utilizes a typically, relatively low, pneumatic pressure to provide the reciprocating action of the pneumatic drive mechanism for developing the necessary hydraulic working pressure to the nose assembly section for the pull force for installing the fastener. In this regard a unique exhaust actuating structure is utilized to cause the motoring of the pneumatic drive mechanism to provide the desired reciprocation of the hydraulic pump mechanism. At the same time, the pneumatic drive mechanism can be axially aligned with the hydraulic pump and associated valves.
In addition the housing for the pneumatic-hydraulic tool is of a two piece structure with substantially identical mirror image halves which facilitates the manufacture, assembly and maintenance of the tool.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and unique construction for use with pneumatic-hydraulic and manual-hydraulic fastener installation tools resulting in compact and lightweight constructions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hydraulic pump section including axially in-line valves with coaxial fluid passages adaptable for use with pneumatic-hydraulic and manual-hydraulic tools for providing constructions which facilitate manufacture and provide tools of compact, lightweight structures.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tool with a new and improved hydraulic pump section including axially in-line valves which are substantially in axial alignment with the hydraulic pump mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pneumatic-hydraulic tool having a new improved hydraulic pump section including axially in-line valves with coaxial fluid passages which is substantially in axial alignment with the hydraulic pump mechanism and also substantially in axial alignment with the pneumatic drive piston for actuating the hydraulic pump section.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic-pneumatic tool having a housing of a two piece structure with substantially identical mirror image halves.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pneumatic-hydraulic fastener installation tool.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved manual-hydraulic fastener installation tool.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.